


The One With Dean’s Request

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Excited Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Porn, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean wants a tape of Cas masturbating so he can watch it when Cas is away. Cas instantly loves the idea.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	The One With Dean’s Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts), [gotham_lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_lovers/gifts).



> I love Cas in this one, hahah! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope y’all like it!

Dean has been thinking about how he wants this conversation to go for a while now. He just can’t make himself say the words. And he knows, no matter how many different variations of this conversation he’s had in his head, that Cas reacts to things strangely. He could do or say anything. It makes him uncomfortable that he can’t really prepare. But it’s Cas, Dean will be fine. He’s not worried about Cas freaking out because he probably won’t. And he’s not worried that Cas will say no because he probably won’t. Dean honestly doesn’t know what he’s worried about so  _ why is he worried? _

It’s late, Dean and Cas are already in bed. Most of the lights are off in their room except the lamp on Dean’s side. They  _ have _ sides of the bed, but sometimes they’ll find themselves  _ both _ on the same side.  _ Like now. _ Well, to be fair, it’s closer to the middle. Cas is sitting against the headboard and Dean is laying down. He’s on his stomach, his head and arms sitting comfortably in Cas’s lap. Dean likes when they do this. He likes being between Cas’s legs and he likes when Cas plays with his hair. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean mumbles. 

“Yes?” Cas answers sweetly. 

“Can I ask you kinda a weird question real quick?”

“You can ask me as many questions about anything at any time for as long as you would like.”

Dean sorta smirks and lets out a faint chuckle. That is such a Cas answer. What a weirdo. “Okay,” Dean sighs. He suddenly feels very vulnerable laying down like he is. And as much as he likes it, he moves and sits next to Cas. 

Cas tilts his head, “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Dean smiles at him to let him know he’s okay. “I just wanted to ask you-- You know how you’re gone sometimes?”

Cas looks down, something sounds wrong to him, “Yes.”

“No!” Dean says quickly waving him off, “I just mean, you know, sometimes you can be gone for kinda a while and I, well, I miss you and --”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas looks away, “I would love nothing more than to stay and be with you, but—”

“No, no, no,” Dean reaches for Cas’s hands, “Cas,” Cas looks at him sadly, “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I totally understand. It’s okay.”

“Well, it makes me feel sad.”

“Don’t,” Dean says. “If we're gonna be apart, the last thing I want is to think you’re out there  _ sad _ the whole time. It’s okay! It’s just life…”

“Okay,” Cas nods. “What was your question then?”

Well now kinda feels like an inappropriate time to bring it up, but hey, what the hell. Dean resituates, facing forward again. He pushes his hair back which he sometimes does when he’s nervous. “Okay, well, when you’re gone, I really… miss you,” Dean explains, “In like… a lot of ways. Do you know what I mean?”

Cas has no idea where Dean is going with this. It really just feels like Dean is venting to him about something that upsets them both. “No,” Cas shakes his head. 

“Okay,” Dean sighs, closing his eyes. He’s just going to come right out and say it. No build-up, no explanation, just the cold, dark waters of blunt words. “Can you… not look at me when I say this?”

Cas tilts his head in confusion, “Hm?”

Dean sighs, “Look away! You have this puppy face right now and I can’t look into your huge, staring eyes and say this.” Cas still doesn’t move. Dean rolls his eyes and gently pushes Cas’s chin to make him look away. 

“Is this necessary?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright,” Cas stays looking away.

“Okay,” Dean takes a deep breath, “I want you to make a sex tape that I can watch when you're gone.”

Cas’s head whips around. All he says is, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Dean smiles.

“Yes. What did you have in mind? Tell me everything.” Cas looks excited but also very serious. 

“Oh,” Dean chuckles, “Well-”

“First,” Cas interrupts, “Lay back down. I was comfortable.”

“Okay,” Dean chuckles and lays back down. 

“Sorry, continue. Tell me everything.”

“I was sorta hoping that I could video you masturbating ‘cause, I uh,” Dean shrugs, “I’d like to have that to watch. When you’re gone. For when I… y’know.”

“You’re not going to be in it? You just want me to masturbate?”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna see myself!”

“But,” Cas shrugs, “I could give you a blowjob! You like watching me give you blowjobs.”

“It’s different, though,” Dean argues, “I don’t wanna get off to that because that would be like getting off  _ to myself. _ And that feels weird.”

Cas sighs, “Alright, you may have a point. Then I’d be more than happy to masturbate for you. How do you want me to do it?”

“Um,” Dean chuckles, “I don’t know. Whatever you wanna?”

“I could jack off. Oh! I could finger myself, would you like that?” Dean feels his face get hot. “Or I could use something from your sex drawer. One of your toys…” Cas smiles, “Would you like that, Dean?”

“Mhmm,” Dean swallows. He would  _ very much _ like that.

“Good,” Cas nods, “Maybe I could even wear panties!”

“Yeah,” Dean says softly, thinking about how great this is going to be. 

“Alright,” Cas smiles. “When would you like to do this? Tomorrow?”

Dean hasn’t thought about  _ when, _ “Sure,” He nods. If Cas is ready to do this tomorrow, then alright. Tomorrow. 

“Is this going to be filmed on your phone?”

Okay, Dean  _ has _ thought of this. “I don’t think we can do it on my phone.”

“Why? I take pictures of you using  _ my  _ phone.”

“Yeah, but,” Dean shrugs smally, “It’s different. I don’t think I can keep my phone as safe as you can keep yours. I think it’s better to use something else.  _ Plus, _ videos take up a lot of storage on a phone.”

“Alright,” Cas nods. “What do you suggest then?”

“A video camera,” Dean says obviously. 

“How will you watch it?” Cas asks curiously. 

“I can just,” Dean shrugs small again, “Burn it onto a DVD. Then, you know, watch on my TV.”

“Why would you burn the camera?” 

“Transfer. I can  _ transfer _ it to a DVD,” Dean chuckles. 

“Oh,” Cas nods. 

“I can’t believe you were so quick to agree to do this,” Dean closes his eyes. 

“Of course,” Cas chuckles. “It sounds like a fine idea! You would like a video of me masturbating so you can watch it when  _ you _ want to masturbate when I’m gone! I like it. And I would do anything for you.” Dean smiles. “Is there something that I do  _ specifically _ that you would enjoy watching?”

“I like everything you do,” Dean mumbles softly. 

“Are you sleepy?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay,” Cas smiles, running the back of his fingers over Dean's stubble now. Dean’s really too tired to fight it, or at least that’s what he’d like to imagine, so he leans into Cas’s touch. “Good night, Dean” Dean starts to drift off, “Dream of a sex dream.” Dean sort of smirks. Cas has been saying that a little more lately and it’s sort of funny to him. What’s even better is that Cas seriously wants him to have sex dreams. It’s odd.

“Do you know how to transfer this video to a DVD?” Cas asks curiously. It’s early in the night now. They were going to wait a bit later to do this, but Cas got excited. And Dean isn’t exactly going to say no. 

“I’m pretty sure,” Dean shrugs, “And if I don’t, there’s always the internet.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to transfer this to the internet,” Cas tilts his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Dean. 

“No,” Dean chuckles, “I - that’s not what I mean. I mean I can look up how to do it!”

“Oh,” Cas nods. 

Dean laughs, “Alright,” He sighs. 

“You appear to be nervous about this,” Cas says plainly, “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” Dean chuckles nervously, “This just all feels kinda weird.”

“Why?”

Why? Well, for one thing, Dean has no idea what he’s supposed to do while Cas does this. Just stand and watch like a creep? Or masturbate? Like a creep? He’s considering just leaving the room. Cas probably wouldn’t go for that though. Unless maybe Dean said it was because he wanted the video to be a surprise! No, Cas still wouldn’t go for that. 

For another thing, the simple act of setting up a camera on this tripod to video what they are about to video makes him a little uncomfortable. But he doesn’t know why. 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs. He shouldn’t feel weird about it, especially considering how normal Cas is acting about this. He’s  _ so _ relaxed. 

“Well,” Cas sighs, “I hope you soon feel a bit more at ease.” It looks like Dean is done setting up the camera so Cas stands up. “Can I see?” He stands next to Dean and looks at the little screen that folds out of the camera. “Okay,” Cas nods, “Go sit on the bed so I can see.”

“Okay,” Dean chuckles and sits on the bed. 

“No, not there. I’m not going to sit on the edge,” Cas rolls his eyes, “Go more towards the head of the bed.”

Dean shuffles, “Like here?”

“A little bit farther.”

Dean rolls his eyes and shuffles up the bed again, “Here?” He grumbles. 

“Yes, there,” Cas smiles. “Is it possible to, um,” Cas shrugs, “Bring you closer?”

“Uh,” Dean thinks, “You mean like, zoom in?”

“Yes!” Cas nods. 

“Uh, I think so. I think it’s a button with an arrow-”

Cas pushes a button. “I turned it off,” Cas rolls his eyes and pushes the same button again to turn it back on. “Alright,” He sighs, looking at the buttons again. He pushes one and it zooms in a little bit. “Why does it say 125%?”

“That’s how far you zoomed in,” Dean chuckles. Watching Cas try to do this is actually pretty funny. 

“Oh,” Cas pushes it again. “I think it’s best at 150%.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean chuckles. 

“But you can still see part of the tables on the side.”

“Well, that’s okay,” Dean shrugs, “It’s not bad.” 

“I’m going to get candles,” Cas starts to walk away. 

“No, wait,” Dean chuckles, “It’s fine, really!”

“No,” Cas waves him off, “You like candles and I want to put candles on the tables. It will be nice.” He walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with more candles than Dean thought they owned. 

“If you light all of those, it’s gonna start a fire.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cas rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle. He sets a few on each table and lights them. Just a few, not all of them. The rest of the unlit candles, Cas puts away. “I like this,” Cas smiles. 

“I can tell.” Dean chuckles. 

Cas turns off the lamps on the side tables and just leaves the tall, off-camera one on. “Is that too dark?” He walks back over to the camera and looks. “No, it’s good. It’s actually quite nice,” Cas tilts his head with a smile and stares through the camera. 

“So… We’re good to go then?” Dean asks. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “Spread your legs and pull your knees up.”

“What? Why?” Dean asks, not moving. 

“I don’t want there to be any bad shadows. What if you can’t see my penis?” Dean looks down and away. Cas and his weird way of talking, god damn it. He grumbles to himself then does what Cas asked. “Thank you!” Cas smiles. “It looks to be fine,” Cas shrugs and walks to the bed. “Okay, I’m ready.” He starts pulling off his coat and jacket. 

“Okay,” Dean smiles and climbs off the bed. 

Cas starts working on his tie, “This is going to be so fun. I’m very excited.”

“Yeah?”

Cas walks over to Dean’s drawer and pulls it open. “Yes, I have many ideas.” He looks into the drawer as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“How are you -” Dean stops to think for a moment. “How are you good at this? Like… already?”

“I watch a  _ lot _ of porn videos, Dean. Very many. And I’ve seen what you respond to enough to make this very good. I’m excited.” Cas gets his shirt off then starts looking through the drawer. He pulls out lube and a dildo. It’s not super huge, but it is firm. Cas would classify it as his personal favorite, but he hasn’t exactly tried all of them and he doesn’t use them very often. 

Dean bites his lip, watching Cas gather stuff. “I guess you… do watch a lot of porn.”

“I do,” Cas smiles and turns back around. He sets the stuff on the bed then starts unbuttoning his pants. “Why are you not undressing?” Cas asks. 

“Am I… supposed to be?”

“Well, yes,” Cas rolls his eyes. “We had a deal. If I undress then  _ you _ undress.”

He’s got a point, that is their deal. “But now?” Dean asks. 

Cas stops what he’s doing and gets the chair from Dean’s desk and starts pushing it toward Dean. “Yes. Take off your clothes, sit down, masturbate, and  _ watch me.” _

So that’s what he’s supposed to do. “Are you sure that won’t be weird?” Dean asks. 

“Would you prefer standing?”

That’s not what Dean had the problem with. “You want me to watch you though? And masturbate?” Dean asks.

“I’m confused. I thought that the point of this video was so you could get off to watching me masturbate and now you are saying you  _ do not _ wish to get off while watching me masturbate?”

Dean stares at him for a second. “Alright,” He starts taking his pants off, leaving his boxers on. 

“Good,” Cas smiles and takes his pants off as well. 

Dean is getting undressed so he doesn’t exactly  _ see _ Cas switch to his panties, but when he looks back, he’s wearing them. “Fuck,” Dean mumbles. 

“Alright,” Cas sits on the bed, clearly excited. “If there is anything you would like to see me do, tell me, okay?” He smiles. 

“Okay,” Dean says timidly. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. He watches Dean check the camera, probably to make sure everything is still right. Cas is so excited. He sees a tiny red light come on then Dean does a nervous little thumbs up. It must be filming. Cas smiles for a moment then focuses. 

He licks his lip first, then very slowly he drags a hand slowly down his body. He starts with a gentle touch down his neck, then softly across his chest, stopping for only a second at a nipple to rub his thumb against it. Cas’s nipples aren’t very sensitive, nothing compared to Dean’s, but Cas knows Dean will like it. After that brief pause of his hand he continues, adding pressure, still moving slowly down. He grazes over his side and finally reaches the waistband of his panties. 

Cas rubs softly over his lower stomach, just above the hem of his panties. He teasingly begins to slide his fingers in then pulls them out. Dean watches intently, it’s odd how much he wants Cas to touch himself. Although, that is the point of the teasing. Cas smirks at the camera then glances at Dean. Dean’s eyes go wide and he blushes, slightly embarrassed. Then Cas’s hand slips down his thigh, and between his legs, spreading them a little wider. Dean swallows, hopefully it was pretty quiet.

Dean watches Cas's hand drag smoothly over his bulge. Cas lets out a long, relieved hum as he continues to fondle himself over the fabric. Then Dean becomes  _ very _ aware of Cas’s growing erection when he’s practically busting out of the panties. Cas bites his lip and closes his eyes and he keeps stroking. 

Now that Dean is thinking about this,  _ of course _ he would want to masturbate. As if he really could just sit here and watch Cas play with himself and not do anything. Cas was right, he  _ should _ masturbate. Honestly though, he’s just worried he won’t be able to keep quiet. He doesn’t want the camera to pick  _ him  _ up. Dean really has to focus if he’s going to do this. He usually masturbates pretty quietly. He’s masturbated silently his whole life, it was essential! But  _ fuck, _ Cas is hot. Okay, quietly. Maybe Dean can just… pull his underwear down a little bit, and jack it.  _ Quietly. _

The corner of Cas’s mouth goes up and he glances at Dean again, as if he knew Dean was taking his underwear off. Again, Dean blushes and looks away. 

Once Cas feels like he’s fully hard, Cas, actually pretty elegantly, spits onto his fingertips then smears it around his palm. Then he pulls down the top of his panties with one hand and grips his dick with the other. Cas lets out a quick breath of hot air as if finally touching his dick is the greatest thing to happen. 

Dean is practically melting and Cas knows it. It’s all so perfect. 

Cas starts stroking his dick up and down very slowly. It seems everything he’s doing is slow, but there’s no doubt in Dean’s mind that he’ll speed up. “Mmh,” Cas hums a bit louder. With his free hand, he runs his fingers through his hair, evidentially fluffing it up. 

Ugh, Cas’s beautiful, sexy, disheveled sex-hair. Dean loves it. So sexy. Sexy sex-hair. “Mhg,” Dean groans quietly.  _ Damn. _ He made a noise. Cas looks at him, biting his lip and smirking. At least it starts off that way, it looks more like a smile now. Then Cas looks right at the camera and flicks his tongue out to lick his lips. He closes his eyes again and starts stroking faster. 

Dean lets out sort of a small gasp. Which pisses him off a bit. Maybe less extreme than that, actually. He’s a little frustrated. Because now he knows he has to stop. He’d rather not masturbate right now than have himself making noise in the video  _ forever. _ He rolls his eyes and pulls his underwear back up. He’ll deal with his boner later, he can wait. 

In the meantime, there’s no harm in watching Cas still. Cas  _ wants _ Dean to watch!

Cas reaches into his panties again and starts fondling his balls. He groans again and it is somehow  _ hotter _ than the others. Cas slows the stroking back down, tightening his grip. Then it looks like his hips sort of grind into his own hand. Dean bites his lip at the sight of it. 

He takes a break from jacking off for a moment which Dean thinks is sort of odd. He watches Cas bring his thumb to his open mouth, tongue hanging out a bit and Cas coats his fingertip with a thick layer of spit. It all kind of makes sense again when Cas brings his hand back down and his thumb starts circling the head of his cock. “Mmh,” Cas groans again. 

Dean isn’t actually masturbating but he  _ is _ hyper-aware of his erection. It’s not uncomfortable yet, but he doesn’t think Cas is quite close to done yet, so it may get that way. He shouldn’t be so surprised that Cas is so good at this. Cas is good at  _ everything. _ Dean’s heart is beating really loud.  _ Fuck, _ Cas is hot. 

Cas stops everything and slides a bit lower on the bed. Dean gets even more excited because it seems like that means Cas is about to start fingering himself. Cas has a soft smile, looking into the camera to take his panties down. He gets them off but leaves them wrapped around one ankle. Which Dean finds hot. Just the fact that they are  _ there _ turns him on. 

Dean watches Cas squeeze a little bit of lube out then smear it over his hole. He spreads his legs a little farther then slides two fingers into himself. So hot. Always  _ so hot. _ He starts stroking himself again and groans. After a little longer than was probably necessary, Cas adds a third finger. “Yeah…” Cas lets out faintly. “Mh.” 

Dean gulps and shifts quietly in his chair.

As Cas continues to finger himself, he reaches for the dildo. Dean bites his lip, waiting. Anytime he gets to see Cas get fucked with a dildo is a good time. Cas brings the toy to his lips and starts sucking on the end of it. Dean's lips part and his eyes widen in shock. This has never happened before and he doesn’t know how to react. Holy fucking hell, he was not  _ at all _ prepared for this. 

He watches, absolutely captivated as Cas slides the dildo farther into his mouth, it disappearing inch by inch. Dean hears his breathing get louder so he closes his mouth, hoping that will quiet it down. Then Cas looks him in the eyes. Dean almost groans but he keeps that under control. Cas sees him then lifts his hands and pats down on his knees a few times before looking away with a blush on his face. Cas would smile if he could. He knew Dean would like this; he’s a very visual guy. 

Looking into the camera now, Cas slides the dildo slowly out of his mouth before sliding it right back in. All the way in. Dean can only see the end of it which Cas is holding. _Fuck._ If Dean was jacking off, he could come _right_ _now._ Ugh. Maybe Cas will suck him off later if he asks. Or _he_ should probably suck _Cas_ off for being the best boyfriend in the world and making the sexiest piece of art Dean has ever seen. Everything about this is fantastic. He should probably suck Cas off _multiple times_ actually. Then Cas starts making all these happy “Mf,” noises like he loves sucking on it. Like he’s legitimately enjoying this and like it’s a great thing to have in his mouth. Just swallowing it down. Effortlessly. _Fuck._

Cas pulls it out of his mouth for the final time then replaces the fingers that are in his ass with the dildo. “Uhh,” Cas groans. “Dean…” Dean squeaks. Then slaps a hand to cover his mouth. He also wasn’t expecting Cas to moan out his name when he pushed the dildo in. “Mhh,” Cas bites his lip.

He begins his small and shallow movements with the toy, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. “Yeah,” Cas groans. Dean sucks his lips into his mouth and bites them, doing everything he can to stay quiet because now, apparently, Cas is feeling more vocal. “Uh!” Cas whines, speeding up the thrusts and making them go deeper. 

Not shockingly, Cas puts his free hand back onto his dick and keeps going. “Oh, Dean!”

Dean’s whole body gets hot because there it is again. Cas is moaning his name while he masturbates. Every time Cas says Dean’s name he wants to get up and get over there. Maybe fuck him, maybe finger him, maybe suck him off, maybe  _ anything. _ Anything Cas wants. Anything to hear his name slip out of his mouth again. 

But that would ruin the video, so Dean stays in his seat.

Cas slides the toy out slowly then quickly  _ thrusts _ it back in. “Gah,” Cas whines, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes tight. He does it normally a few more times before doing it again, pulling slowly out then  _ thrusting _ it in. “Oh,” Cas pants, back arching a bit. 

Fuck. Maybe Dean can go over there and fuck Cas with the dildo instead. That would be fine. He’d still be getting off to Cas! It would have nothing to do with him! He could do it. No, he shouldn’t. He should just let Cas do it since he obviously knows what he’s doing. He’s doing such a great job. Dean just has to remind himself that he can do it later. Cas would probably let Dean fuck him with a toy  _ later _ if he asks. 

“Ah,” Cas groans. He opens his eyes only for a moment to look into the camera. Fuck, he’s beautiful. He gets the toy moving into himself at a constant pace again. Dean is always so impressed at Cas’s ability to multi-task the way that he does. Jacking off while fucking a dildo into himself is something that Dean can  _ do, _ but he finds it to be very hard. But Cas makes it look so easy. 

“I’m close,” Cas mumbles. “Mmh, so close,” Cas bites his lip. “Oh, Dean…” he lets out faintly. 

Alright, Dean really can’t handle Cas saying his name right now. Dean pushes his hand roughly against himself through his boxers but has to stop. For obvious reasons. Maybe it’s better that he didn’t jack off because now, he and Cas can have sex afterward. After he sucks his dick for a few hours though because honestly, Cas deserves that. 

Dean thought about this situation a lot, but he never thought about how much it would test him. He can’t make noise, so he can’t masturbate, he can’t join Cas, and he can’t leave because Cas wants him to watch. 

“Hah,” Cas pants. He pushes the dildo in and lets go of it so there is an unobstructed view of his dick when he comes. A few more strokes and Cas comes in one long spurt. Some lands on his belly and some lands on the bed. Then Cas pulls the dildo out of himself and sits up, criss-cross after he pulls his panties all the way off. 

He breathes in deeply, “Was that good?” He asks excitedly. 

Dean doesn’t answer right away, but _yes._ _Fuck yes._ He stands up to turn off the camera. Cas watches the red light turn off. “Cas,” Dean groans, “Fuck, you are amazing,” He climbs onto the bed and starts kissing Cas. “Fucking _hot,”_ Dean mumbles, laying Cas down onto the bed as he kisses him. “Uh!” Dean bites his lip, pulling away from Cas. Cas is just smiling up at him. “You’re so hot with your _fuckin’ fluff-hair,_ and your _fuckin’ panties,_ and your,” Dean kisses Cas’s neck really quickly, _“Fuckin’ neck_ which is so fuckin-” Dean kisses his neck again and even starts sucking softly. “I love it. And your _moans!”_ Dean kisses his neck. Cas is just happily listening, feeling. “And you know I loved it when you deep throated that fuckin’ dildo.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Cas smiles. 

“Fuck. You’re so attractive,” Dean kisses Cas again on the lips. “Do you want a blowjob? What do you want? I’ll do anything you want.”

Cas just giggles. “I want you to show me how you are going to transfer the video onto a DVD.”

“What?” Dean asks, confused. “I meant sexy stuff. You want me to suck your balls? I will -”

“So you are not going to show me?” Cas asks. 

“I guess I can when I do it later. Why do you want to know?” 

“So I can make you more of these and give them to you. I like them. I like making them and I like the idea of you watching them.”

Dean kisses Cas again.  _ Hard. _ Lots of tongue. “You wanna make me porn?” Dean asks disbelievingly. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“Fuck. Best boyfriend ever. I fucking love you. You really wanna make me porn?!”

“Yes!” Cas chuckles. 

“Like, like a collection of porn  _ made by you?!” _

“Yes,” Cas smiles. 

“That sounds like the best fucking thing ever.”

“Good,” Cas smiles. “I can make them for you and surprise you with them!”

Dean kisses Cas again. “You’re so fucking amazing! You really will?!”

“Of course,” Cas smiles softly. 

“Fuck,” Dean starts kissing Cas's neck, sucking gently. 

“I’m glad you came up with this idea, the thought had not occurred to me.”

“Me too,” Dean pants, “This is the best thing since sliced bread.”

“Oh,” Cas laughs, “That is humorous.”

Dean ignores that and changes topics in a snap. “Cas, holy fuck,” He sits up a bit to look Cas in the eyes. “I had never understood why people suck on toys until tonight.” 

“I am so glad you liked it,” Cas smiles. Cas is actually feeling very good right now, like he’s on a high. He knew Dean would like it, but this is so much better than he imagined. 

“Okay,” Dean swallows, “Since you haven’t told me what to do, I’m gonna suck on your balls now, okay?!” He says pretty loud and excitedly. He starts moving lower.

“Dean,” Cas chuckles. “Wouldn’t  _ you  _ like to come now, though?” 

“No, you.”

“I already have. You haven’t gotten to. I’ll help you.”

“No way,” Dean shakes his head, “I gotta suck your balls. You like that a lot,  _ don’t you?!” _

“Dean,” Cas chuckles. “Yes I do, but let’s do something together --”

“This  _ is _ together!”

“No,” Cas chuckles, “Let’s fornicate! Do you want to top or bottom?”

Okay, yeah, sex. Sex works great. He can always suck Cas’s balls afterward! “Uh,” Dean thinks. It’s a tough question. If he says  _ top, _ he can be inside of Cas within a few seconds. But if he says  _ bottom, _ Cas will fuck him, and his cock is fucking huge. He’s big cock Cassie for a reason, after all. “Bottom.” 

“I knew it,” Cas smirks at him. 

“Of course you did,” Dean smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is just really excited his boyfriend wants to make him porn. 
> 
> Comment what you think!! Makes my friggin day


End file.
